Carrie: The Bloodline Continues
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: Seventeen year old Regan Miller has faced a lifetime of torment and ridicule, part due to her disability. When her best friend commits suicide she discovers a deadly talent.
1. Chapter 1

Regan Miller was seventeen years old. She was very plain looking. She was pretty but she never wore make-up or anything like that. She had strawberry-blond hair down to the center of her back and brown eyes. She had cerebral palsy and used a wheelchair to get around. It impaired her leg muscles. She could walk a little but it caused incredible pain in her legs so most of the time she used the wheelchair. Her parents had died in a car wreck when she was three months old. She was very shy to most people. Her aunt Corrine had taken her in after her parents died. It was very clear to her at a very young age that her aunt had only taken her in for the check from the state. Iris was always very cold to Regan. The only friend she ever had was AJ Lee. They'd been friends since they were five. She went to Richmond High School. Most people Regan went to school with were very mean to her. There were a group of girls who were considered the popular clique. They were all mean to Regan but a girl named Nikki Bella was the worst. Sometimes Regan wondered if she really was a freak like they would call her. Especially when she was alone. Regan had just arrived at school. She got out of her modified car. She went over to the spot where she and AJ met before class every day.

"Hey AJ." She said.

"Hi." She said happily.

"You're happy today."

"I did it."

"Did what?"

"You know."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Who?"

"Randy Orton."

"As in captain of the football team, Randy Orton."

"Yeah."

"When?"

"A month ago."

"And you're just tell me now?"

"We've been keeping things on the down low."

"So he's your boyfriend."

"Well unofficially."

"Why are you mentioning it now?"

"I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"It's ok." "I was scared when I found out but I know Randy will be supportive." "He loves me."

"Does he know?"

"I'm telling him tonight."

On the other side of the school there were the Bella twins Nikki and Brie, there friends Eva Marie and Natalya. John Cena and Randy Orton came up to them.

"Hi Randy." Brie said.

"Hi Brie." Randy said.

"Hi John." Nikki said.

"Nikki." John said in an annoyed tone.

"Come on." "When are you gonna forgive me?"

"When are you gonna understand that it's over." The bell rang. John left for class.

Later that day Regan was going down the hall. Nikki grabbed her chair from behind and slammed her sideways into the lockers. Regan dropped her books.

"Excuse you freak." "You were in my way." "Don't let it happen again." Nikki and Brie walked away smiling.

Regan struggled to get her books when the bell rang everyone was gone within seconds.

"Here." John bent down to get her books. He picked them up.

"Thank you John." She said not looking at him.

"You're welcome."

"How come you never look at me when we talk?"

"I don't know."

"Come on you can do it." She looked up at him. "There you go." "You have beautiful eyes."

"Thank you." "I, um uh, have to get to class."

"Ok bye."

At around seven o' clock that night Regan came home from working as a cashier at the mall. She went in the kitchen.

"Hi aunt Corrine."

"Your dinner's cold you're late."

"I told you I had to work and I'd be home at seven."

"No you didn't." "I don't know why you work anyway."

"I need to save money for college."

"Who are you kidding you'll never get into college." "You're stupid like you bitch of a mother."

"I'll eat later."

Regan went to her room and shut the door. She hated when Corrine would talk about her mom like that. She was angry. She looked at a picture of her parents on the dresser. It started to shake.

_"Stop it." She thought. "Stop!_ It started to shake faster.

She got a text message and the shaking stopped. It was from AJ. It read.

He's on his way over now. – AJ

A half hour later AJ was crying at the desk in her room. She'd just finished writing a note. Then she got up. There was a noose in the center of the room. Strung up by a bed sheet. She stepped up on her bed and put the noose around her neck then jumped off. She was dead a few minutes later.

**There's the first chapter. If you haven't already guessed this story is based off the movie Carrie**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning AJ's mom went upstairs. AJ's door was closed. She knocked on the door.

"AJ your gonna be late." "AJ come on." She opened the door and stepped in. "Get u- Her jaw dropped when she saw AJ hanging from the ceiling fan. "Oh my god!" "No!"

Regan had just arrived at school. She went to the usual spot where she would meet AJ but AJ wasn't there. Regan had been calling her since last night. When the bell rang she went to class.

Ten minutes into Regan's first class the principal came over the PA system.

"Attention students." She said. "It is with a heavy heart that I must inform you that AJ Lee." "She has apparently committed suicide." "This is a tragic loss." "Grief counseling will be available for those who need it."

Regan's jaw dropped her eyes filled with tears.

"No!" She screamed slamming both fists down on the desk. When she did the florescent lights in the room all burst at the same time. She left the room.

Meanwhile other people were reacting to AJ's death. Nikki, Brie and John were in another classroom.

"No great loss there." Nikki whispered to Brie who was sitting next to her.

"Good riddance." Brie said.

"What the fuck is wrong with you two?" John said. "Someone is dead."

Randy sat in study hall in disbelief.

Later that day Regan was in the cafeteria for lunch. She'd been crying all day. She had her lunch tray in her lap. She was going to a table. Nikki and Brie stepped in front of her.

"Nikki please, not today." Regan said.

"It's really a shame about AJ." Brie said.

"You know I thought if anyone would off themselves it would've been you." Nikki said. "Maybe you should take the hint." Nikki knocked Regan's lunch tray to the floor. "Oops sorry." They walked away.

The PA system came on.

"Regan Miller please report to the counselor's office." "Regan Miller please report to the counselor's office."

When Regan went to the counselor's office there were two police officers there. One of them asked her if it was ok if he read the suicide note AJ left. She said it was ok. He began to read allowed.

"I thought we were in love but it was all a lie." "He was just using me." "I thought we were going to be a family." "I was a fool to think Randy would ever be interested in me." He put the paper down. "Does that mean anything to you?"

"Yesterday she told me she lost her virginity a month ago." Regan said. "She said they'd been seeing each other for a month." "She told me she was pregnant."

"By Randy?"

"Yes Randy Orton."

"Does he go to school here?"

"Yes." "He's a senior to."

"If we have anymore questions we'll contact you."

By the time they got done talking with Regan lunch was over. The officers went Randy's classroom. The teacher told Randy to go out to the hall. So he did.

"Randy Orton?" One of the officers asked.

"Yeah."

"We need to ask you some questions about AJ Lee."

"Ok."

"We're you close?"

"Not really I knew who she was." "That's all."

"You weren't involved with her."

"No."

"Had you and Miss Lee ever had sexual relations?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok you can go back to class."

A few days later Regan was at her job in the mall. She was at her register. Through the glass window she saw Randy and Brie walking by. They were holding hands. They stopped right in front of the window and kissed and kept on walking. That confused Regan. A few hours later it was time for her dinner break. She was sitting at one of the tables by the food courts with food in front of her. She hadn't had much of an appetite lately. John came up to her.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"Mind if I sit down?"

"No." He sat down.

"I'm so sorry about AJ."

"Thank you."

"I know you two were close."

"Yeah."

"So what are you doing here?" "Shopping for prom already?

"That's not for six months." "I'm not going anyway."

"Why?"

"I don't have a date." "I work here." "What are doing here?"

"Just picking up some new shoes."

"I'm surprised you're not with your girlfriend."

"I don't have a girlfriend anymore."

"You and Nikki aren't together anymore?"

"No."

"I don't know what I'm gonna do now." "AJ was the only person who cared about me." She got a sad look on her face.

"It's gonna be ok." John reached for her hand and held it.

"Thanks." "I gotta get back to work."

"Ok." John let go of her hand. "Here." He got out a pin and took a napkin. He wrote his cell phone number down on it. "If you ever need to talk call me."

"Ok." She took the napkin. "Bye."

"Bye."


	3. Chapter 3

A few days had passed it was Saturday. Two police officers were at Randy's door. One of them knocked. Randy's dad answered the door.

"Mr. Orton is your son home." One of them asked.

"What's this about?"

"We need to talk to your son about the suicide of AJ Lee."

"Randy come on down here." Randy came downstairs. "These police officers need to talk to you."

"Randy we have some more questions for you." "We need you to come down to the station."

"Is this really necessary?" His dad asked. "I'm good friends with the chief." "Can't we handle this by phone?"

"I'm afraid not."

Randy was at the police station in an interrogation room.

"Randy are you sure you were never involved with AJ?" The officer asked.

"Yes."

"Then you won't mind giving us a DNA sample?"

"For what?"

"The medical examiner found semen inside of AJ she had sex about an hour before she died." "She was also a month pregnant." "We just need to exclude you."

"Oh."

"Are you sure you don't wanna tell me anything?"

"Ok, ok, ok." "I was sleeping with her."

"Why did you lie?"

"I have a girlfriend."

"You were cheating on her with AJ?"

"Yeah." "I was her first."

"She lost her virginity to you?"

"Yeah."

"Did you love her?"

"No but she loved me and she thought I loved her."

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"The night before they found her dead." "Her mom wasn't home." "We had sex."

**Flashback**

**AJ and Randy had just gotten dressed. They were sitting on the bed.**

**"Randy I have something to tell you." AJ said.**

**"What?**

**"I'm pregnant."**

**"What?"**

**"I know it surprised me to at first." "It'll be ok though." "It'll be rough but we can make a nice little family."**

**"Family?" "Look AJ I think you have the wrong idea."**

**"About what?"**

**"Us." "I don't want a baby." "I don't love you."**

**"Yes you do you've told me you do."**

**"I lied." "I used you."**

**"No." "You don't mean that."**

**"I'll pay for the abortion."**

**"Randy please, I love you." She said with tears coming down her cheeks.**

**"It's over." He left.**

**End Of Flashback**

The chief came in.

"Are you charging this young man with anything?" The chief asked.

"No."

"Then let him go home." Randy left.

It was Monday. Regan and John had talked on the phone a few times since the night he gave her his number. Talking to him made her feel better. She thought of him as a good friend. She was in English class. John was in the class with her. Everyone in the class had to pick a partner to work in a project. John went over to Regan.

"Wanna be partners?" He asked.

"Sure."

"Ok you can come to my house at around six."

"Does your house have stairs?"

"Yeah."

"Then I can't go over there."

"Oh right." "I forgot." "I'll just come to your house then

"Ok." "I'll see you at six."

"Alright."

It was almost six o'clock. Regan was glad her aunt was working. She knew she would probably embarrass her. There was a knock on the door.

"Hi John." She said.

"Hi."

They went into Regan's room. They'd been working for an hour.

"Hey, are you hungry?" John asked.

"Yeah."

"Wanna take a dinner break and order a pizza?"

"Sure."

They just finished eating.

"So you're really not going to the prom?" John asked

"Nobody wants me there." "Besides I don't want another night of being picked on if I don't have to have it."

"The hell with everyone else."

"Besides I can't exactly dance." "You need your legs to dance."

"You do not." He stood up. "Here put your arms around my neck." He bent down.

"Ok" She did. He picked her up like you would a bride. He rocked her in his arms back and forth.

"See we're dancing."

"This is silly." She laughed.

"I've never seen you laugh before." "You have a real pretty smile."

"We should get back to work."

"Yeah, we should." Slowly he came closer to her face.

"Regan who- Corrine said who walked in without knocking. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing." Regan said. John put Regan back in her chair. "We were just working on a project for English."

"It didn't look like that to me."

"It's true ma'am." John said.

"I wasn't talking to you." She said looking at John. She looked back at Regan. "I always knew you end up a whore just like your mother." She walked out of the room.

Regan looked at John.

"I'm sorry." Regan said.

"It's alright." "I'm gonna go." "I'll text you later."

"Ok bye."

"Bye." John left.

Regan went into the living room.

"Thanks." Regan said angrily.

"I don't want people in my house."

"Why are you always so mean?"

"Blame your mother." "My brother was a nice boy before he met her." "No one knew the evil he was related to and everything was fine."

"Evil what are you talking about?"

"Never mind that." "He met your mother, then they had you, a defective." "Now I'm stuck taking care of you." "Go to your room."

Regan went to her room. Her hairbrush flew off the dresser and hit the wall behind her


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks had passed. Over those two weeks Regan and John had gotten to know each other. They met at the library to complete the project. When they turned it in they'd gotten an A on it. It was Friday. Regan was in the library at her school. She was on the Internet researching Telekinesis. By definition it read. "The ability to move objects with your mind." When Regan found out other people could do it to she didn't feel so alone. From there she went to lunch. She was sitting at a table all by herself as usual. John sat down acrossed from her.

"What are you doing?" Regan asked confused.

"Eating lunch."

"Yeah but why are you sitting here?"

"Because I want to."

"Alright it's just you always sit with your jock friends and the cheerleaders."

"Well not today."

Acrossed the cafeteria Brie was staring at Regan and John.

"What's wrong baby?" Randy asked sitting down beside her.

"Look over there." She said pointing. "Why is John sitting with her?" Randy looked over.

"It's probably nothing." "He's probably just looking for an easy lay that's all."

As Nikki was walking to the table Brie and Randy were at she was looking over Regan and John.

"Ok what the hell is that?" Nikki said looking at Brie.

"Calm down Nikki." Randy said. "I'm sure it's nothing." "John's just looking for someone to fuck I'm sure."

"You think?"

"Oh my god, are you guys seeing this?" Eva Marie said as she and Natalya sat down at the table.

"Come on guys, do you really think John would seriously go for a loser like that?" Randy said.

Meanwhile back at Regan and John's table.

"Do you have to work tonight?" John asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you busy tomorrow night?"

"No."

"Wanna go see a movie or dinner?"

"You're asking me out?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

"Your chair folds up right?"

"Yeah."

"I'll come pick you up." "We'll put your chair in the trunk then I'll put you in the front seat."

"Alright."

"Is eight o' clock ok?"

"Yeah."

Later that night Regan had been home from work for a few hours. She'd bought some make-up at the mall that she was planning to wear tomorrow. She was on her bed doing homework. She noticed that one of the books she needed was acrossed the room on the dresser. She didn't feel like getting back into her chair. She looked at the book and really concentrated. Slowly it started to lift up from the dresser. Then it floated slowly to Regan landing on her bed in front of her.

The next evening Regan was ready to go. She gave herself a look in the bathroom mirror. She was wearing red lipstick, light pink eye shadow and blush. She went into the living room.

"Where are you going?" Corrine asked. "You look like a whore."

"I have a date."

"Must be desperate to wanna date you." "Is it that boy who was here?"

"Yeah."

"Don't you go getting yourself pregnant." "I'm not raising another bastard child."

"This is only our first date."

"That doesn't matter."

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll be back." Regan said. She opened the door and went out. "Hi John."

"Hi ready?"

"Yeah."

They went out to the car. John opened the passenger door.

"Ok put your arms around my neck." John said. She did. He picked her up. "You have make-up on." "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." He put her in the car. She buckled up. Then he put the chair in the trunk and they left.

They decided to go to dinner. After dinner John took her to a dock overlooking a beautiful lake.

"Hey wanna fly?" John asked.

"What?" He got behind her chair.

"Put out your arms." She did. "Close your eyes."

"Ok." She said.

"Ok." Here we go." John started to push the chair fast. After a few seconds Regan really felt like she was flying. When he stopped she opened her eyes and smiled.

"That was fun."

"I knew you'd like it." John found a crate to sit on.

"Look a shooting star." Regan said looking up at the sky.

"What did you wish for?"

"To know what it's like to be loved, by anyone." "No one's ever loved me my whole life." "I'm sure my parents did but I don't remember them and Corrine hates me."

"What happened to your parents?"

"They died in a car wreak on there to the hospital to bring me home." "I was born premature and I was very sick as a baby." "They hit a semi that had to stop suddenly and they died."

"I'm sorry."

"Sometimes it's just so hard." "Now that AJ's gone I just feel so alone."

"You're not alone." "You have me."

"Thanks." "That means a lot." He kissed her. She kissed him back.

"That was nice."

"Yeah."

"I guess I should take you home."

"Not that I wanna go home but yes."

"Ok." They left.


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks had passed. Regan and John had went out a few more times. They had a good time. They were getting closer. It was a Thursday. John's friends were looking at Regan and John who were once again sitting acrossed the cafeteria from them. Nikki was looking at them with intense hatred on her face.

"Ok I'm getting sick of this shit." Nikki said angrily. "Why doesn't he just fuck her already and get it over with?"

"These things take time Nikki." Randy said. "You have to get them to trust you first."

"And how would you know that?" Brie asked.

"Well honey before we started dating that's how I worked."

"Like how you did with that tramp AJ?"

"I apologized for that."

"Can we go down memory lane of Randy cheating on you later?" Nikki said. "We have a serious problem here."

"I think Randy right Nikki." Natalya said. "I don't think it's anything."

"She's not even in your league." Eva Marie said.

"Look." Randy said looking at Nikki. "I'm curious to know what his angle is myself." "I'm gonna ask him today after practice."

Regan and John were eating there lunch.

"Do you have to work tomorrow night?" John asked.

"No I'm off for the weekend."

"Come to the game."

"The football game?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know."

"Why not?"

"Well it's kind of like asking for it." "That crowd doesn't like me very much."

"Please." "For me."

"Ok." She said rolling her eyes.

"Alright." "Thank you." "Well gotta go." He got up went around to her side of the table and kissed her. "Bye."

"Bye."

Later that afternoon John and Randy had just finished football practice. There locker's were right next to each other. They were getting dressed.

"So John what's the deal?" Randy asked.

"With what?"

"That Regan chick." "Trying to nail her or what?"

"There's no deal." "I like her."

"Of course you do." He said trying not to laugh. "The quiet ones are good in bed and not so quiet once you get them in there."

"Don't talk about her like that." John said giving Randy an angry stare.

"Holy shit." "You're serious." "You actually have feelings for that loser?"

"Watch your fucking mouth." He said getting angry. "I like her." "A lot."

"Dude come on you can't be serious." "She doesn't belong she's weird and she can't even walk." John grabbed Randy and slammed him against the wall.

"Stop bad mouthing her right now!"

"Or what?"

"Try me." "If you knew her at all you'd know she's a nice, sweet person who doesn't deserve the shit she gets." "Her not being able to walk means nothing to me." "You might not think she belongs." "She belongs with me and I don't care if you, or Nikki or anyone else likes it." He let Randy go and walked away.

The next night Regan was at the game. It was halftime. Before John left the field he waved at Regan. She waved back.

"What are you doing here freak?" Nikki said. Regan looked at her.

"I was invited."

"These games are for people that matter only." "Not losers, wastes of oxygen, medically defective nobodies." "I see you have a drink there." Nikki took Regan's Coke out of her hand. "Have a drink freak." Nikki poured it on top of Regan's head. Everyone around them started laughing. Regan got tears in her eyes and left.

A few hours later Regan was sitting on her bed. There was a knock at her bedroom window. She looked up. It was John. He opened the window.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"I guess." He climbed in.

"Why did you leave so early?"

"John whatever it is we've been doing it has to stop."

"What?"

"You're supposed to be with popular girls, not freaks." John sat down on the bed next to her.

"Hey you aren't a freak." "Who said that to you?"

"What does it matter she's right."

"She who?" "Nikki?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Tell me."

"Ok." "It was her."

"Wait till I see her."

"No it'll only make things worse."

"Does she do things to you a lot?"

"Look John the point is we shouldn't talk anymore." "Ok?"

"No." "I don't care what anybody says." "I like you."

"Why?"

"Why?" "You're a great person and you're beautiful."

"Thank you that's really sweet." "I like you to."

"I know." "I don't want to stop talking."

"Ok." He kissed her.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Since it's my birthday, nothing."

"Tomorrow's your birthday?"

"It's no big deal."

"Yes it is." "How old are you gonna be?"

"Eighteen."

"What kind of cake do you like?"

"Chocolate."

"Ok."

The next day there was a knock at the door. Corrine was home so she answered it. John was standing there with a big box.

"What do you want?" Corrine said rudely.

"Hi Ma'am I brought Regan a cake."

"Why on earth would you do that?"

"It's her birthday."

"Oh yes." "I completely forgot." "Come in." He went in.

John went into Regan's room.

"What are you doing here?" She said surprised.

"Come on I have a surprise for you in the kitchen."

They went into the kitchen. Corrine was in the livng room. John had the cake on the table with eighteen candles in it. They were lit. John sang happy birthday to her. She blew out the candles and hugged him. He could hear her crying.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I've never celebrated my birthday before."

"Never?"

"Never." "Thank you."

They each had a piece of cake then John had to go. Regan and John were at the front door. They kissed.

"Bye." She said.

"Bye." "I'll call you later."

"Ok." John left.

Regan looked at Corrine. Corrine had a look of pity on her face.

"What?" Regan said.

"You fool." "You're in love with that boy, I can see it." "He doesn't love you." "He's going to break your heart." "He'll make a woman out of you, then break your heart and you'll have no one to blame but yourself."


	6. Chapter 6

A month had passed. John friends were still confused with what he doing. Randy still believed that John couldn't truly like Regan. Nikki was more furious then ever. John had been hanging around with Regan for two months now. Regan was in her room. She was writing on her computer journal.

_I wish AJ was still alive. I could really use someone to talk to. I think I'm falling in love with John and it scares me. I've never loved anyone before. John's great but it just all seems to good to be true. Maybe I'm just to afraid to let something good happen to me._

The next morning Regan was at her locker.

"Hi." John said coming up to her. He had one hand behind his back.

"Hi." "What's behind your back?"

"Something for you." He took his hand from behind his back. He had roses.

"Aw roses." She took them. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." She put them in her locker. They kissed. "Do you have plans tonight?"

"No."

"I want you to meet my parents."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"How am I gonna get in?"

"The same way you get in my car." "I'll carry you in then go get your chair."

"Ok I'll come."

"Good." "They want you over for dinner is six o' clock ok?"

"Yeah that's fine." The bell rang.

"I have to get to class."

"Ok." "See you at lunch."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Later that day Regan had just left her fifth period History class. She had that class with Nikki. They had an assignment to make a family history. Regan got an A on hers. She had all sorts of pictures on it. Including a picture of her and her mom. She stopped by her locker to put her project away. Then she planned on going to lunch. She put her poster board down to open her locker. Just as she got it open she heard.

"Hi freak." Regan closed her locker and saw Nikki.

"Nikki what did ever do to you?"

"You breathed." "Nice project in History today." "You're such a loser your own parents didn't want you." "They died to get away from you." Nikki ripped the picture of Regan and her mom off the poster board.

"Please don't do anything to that." "I don't have any other pictures of me and my mom."

"Really?" Nikki tore it in half. "Oh my god." "I'm so sorry." She said as smiled. She tore it again and again and again. "I can't believe I did that." It was in little tiny pieces. "Here you go." She put the pieces in Regan's lap and walked away. Regan started to cry.

John had been waiting for Regan for fifteen minutes. He decided to go look for her. Regan was still crying by her locker. Down at the other end of the hall a whole row of lockers opened and everything inside of them flew out. A few minutes later Regan heard footsteps.

"What's wrong?" John said. Regan hugged him. "Aw, baby what's a matter?" "Shh." "It's ok."

School had just ended. As Nikki was walking to her car she saw John standing by it. He looked angry.

"Hi." She said.

"Shut the fuck up."

"What's wrong?"

"Listen to me." "Leave Regan alone."

"That's what your mad about?" "Come on, I was just having fun."

"Fun?" "You destroyed a picture of her and her dead mother." "Regan is a person with feelings." "Not someone you can step all over."

"John she's not one of us." "She never will be." "We belong together." "I love you."

"Oh I get it." "You're jealous."

"Of that loser." "Give me a break." "I pick on that loser because you can do anything you want to her and she never fights back."

"I can't believe I wasted two years of my life on a cold-hearted bitch like you." "Leave my girlfriend alone."

"Your what?"

"That's right I said my girlfriend." "Deal with it." He walked away.

Regan showed up at John's house at six o' clock. She wheeled herself up to the stairs. John came out.

"Hey." John said.

"Hi."

"Are you nervous?"

"Yeah."

"Don't be everything's gonna be fine." "Come on." She put her arms around his neck. He carried her into the house and sat her next to his mom on the couch. "I'll be right back." A few seconds later John came back with Regan's chair and put her in it. "Mom, dad this is my girlfriend Regan." "Regan these are my parents Carol and John."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Cena."

"It's nice to meet you to." Carol said.

"John talks about you all the time." John Sr. said.

"I hope you like chicken." Carol said.

"I love chicken." Regan said.

Fifteen minutes later they were all in the kitchen at the table.

"What do you want to drink Regan?" John asked.

"Coke if you have it."

"Yes we do." He got it for her and sat back down.

After dinner John carried Regan up to his room. They were sitting on his bed.

"Ow!" She said.

"What's wrong?"

"My back hurts it happens all the time."

"Lay down with me I'll rub it for you."

"Ok." He laid down she laid on top of him.

"Where does it hurt?"

"My lower back."

"Here?" He said putting his hand on it.

"Yeah." He started to rub it.

"Jesus it's in knots."

"John."

"What?"

"Did you mean what you said?" She said looking up at him.

"About what?"

"When you introduced me to your parents you said." "This is my girlfriend Regan." "Did you mean it?"

"Yeah I did." "I want to be with you."

"I want to be with you to." "I just hope it lasts."

"What?"

"Well nothing good has ever happened to me." "Now that it seems like it has I don't want it to go away."

"I would never hurt you Regan, ever." "I promise." "I really care about you."

"I care about you to." They kissed.

"Go to the prom with me."

"I don't know."

"Come on." "We'll have fun."

"Let me think about it ok?"

"Ok."

They ended up falling asleep. When Regan woke up she looked at the clock on the end table. It read 10:30.

"John wake up." She said.

"What?"

"I gotta go." He opened his eyes.

"I wish you could stay."

"Me to."

"I'm gonna go put your chair outside then I'll be back up get you."

"Ok."

They were outside by Regan's car.

"See you tomorrow." John said.

"Ok." They kissed.

"Think about the prom some more."

"I will." "Bye."

"Bye." She left.


	7. Chapter 7

A month had passed. Surprisingly to Regan no one had been making fun of her lately. Not even Nikki which was even more surprising to Regan because that had been almost a daily occurrence since freshmen year. Since Regan had went over to John's that first time she now went there regularly. Regan and John were at lunch.

"Wanna come over tonight?" John asked.

"I've gotta study I'm having lots of trouble in my Trig class."

"I'll help you." "I'm good in Trig."

"Help me or make out with me?" She asked smiling.

"Well I don't see why we can't do both." "I'll make us dinner."

"You know how to cook?"

"Yeah I'm a gourmet." "I know how to make hamburgers and french fries."

"I do love hamburgers." "What about your parents?"

"They're going away for the weekend."

"Ok I'll come over what time?"

"Seven."

"Ok."

"I gotta go."

"Ok." They kissed.

"See ya tonight."

"Ok."

Randy and Brie were sitting at there usual table acrossed the cafeteria.

"So what should I tell Nikki?" Brie asked.

"Tell her everything's under control." "Granted to make it work we have to put up with this for a few more months but if that freak thinks she can be one of us we'll show her."

"I can't wait to bring her down."

Later that afternoon John had football practice. Randy came up to him in the locker room.

"Get the fuck away from me." John said.

"You have every right to be pissed." "I'm an asshole."

"Got that right."

"I'm sorry." "If Regan makes you happy I support that." "Really." "No bullshit."

"Thanks man."

"Are you taking her to prom?"

"I asked her she's thinking about it."

"Well if she decides to go I have a way to make it up to both or you for being such a dick."

"How?"

"My mom and dad's summer house." "If she decides to go let me know and I'll get you the keys." "That way you can spend time alone with her after prom it'll be nice and romantic for the two of you."

"Alright."

Later that night Regan was over at John's. He helped her with her study and just finished making dinner. The lights were dimmed and two candles were lit. They were eating there food.

"This is really good." Regan said.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Regan are you planning on going to college next year?"

"Yeah." "I really wanna go to NYU."

"I might have a football scholarship from there." "I should know for sure in a couple months." "Have you applied to NYU?"

"Yeah right after Thanksgiving break."

"I think it would be great if we both got in."

"Really?"

"Yeah." "I couldn't stand to be away from you."

After dinner they were sitting on the couch. John had his arm around her.

"I've made my decision." She said.

"About what?"

"Let's go to the prom."

"Good." "We'll have fun." "I promise."

"I hope so."

"We will." "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."

"I know." They kissed. He laid her down and got on top of her. At first there kisses were slow but slowly they were coming more passionate. After a few minutes Regan pulled away. She could sense where it was going.

"What's wrong?"

"John I've never…Her face turned all red.

"You're a virgin?" She nodded her head yes.

"It's ok." "It's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I would like to I'm just not sure now is the time." "I'd like my first time to be a little more romantic then a couch."

"Absolutely." "I want that to." "I want our first time together to be memorable." "Whenever your ready is fine with me." "I want you to be comfortable."

"It's not just that." "God I hate myself for even thinking this." "After we have sex I'm afraid you're gonna leave me."

"No I'm not gonna leave you." "I would never do that." "Regan, the way you make me feel, I've never felt this way about anyone."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Not even Nikki?"

"Not even close."

"I feel the same way."

"I was hoping you did." She kissed him. "What was that for?"

"I just felt like it." _"I love you John."_ She thought. She wanted to say it to him but couldn't do it yet. _"Please don't make me regret it."_


	8. Chapter 8

Prom and graduation were in a month. Regan was actually excited. She knew she and John would have a good time. She was thinking maybe after prom could be there first time together. She thought maybe they could get a hotel room. Regan was at the mall shopping for a prom dress. She found a blue one she liked. It was long with sliver sparkles on. Eva Marie came up to her.

"Hi Regan." Eva Marie said.

"Hi."

"Don't worry I just want to talk." "Look I know I haven't always been the nicest to you in the past and I'm sorry." "I know it sounds pathetic but I was pretty much just doing what Nikki and Brie told me to." "What do you say we call a truce?"

"Ok."

"Good." "Shopping for prom?"

"Yeah."

"Getting this one?"

"Yeah."

"You're gonna look so good." "John's taking you right?"

"Yeah."

"I think you two make a great couple."

"Thanks."

"Once you pay for that dress are you done here?"

"Yeah."

"Would you like to go to lunch?"

"Sure."

They went to one of the food courts.

"Regan I was wondering if you'd like to, I'm having a graduation party the day after graduation at my house, would you and John like to come?"

"Are there stairs to get into your house?"

"No there are no stairs on the first floor."

"Are Nikki and Brie gonna be there?"

"No." "I'd really like you and John to come." "It'll give us a chance to bury the hatchet."

"I'll talk to him about it."

"Good." "I have to go but here is my cell phone number in case you wanna talk." She said quickly writing it down and giving it to her.

"Ok."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Eva Marie waited until she got far enough away. Then she sent a text. It read.

I think she took the bait. – Eva Marie

Good it's starting to come together. – Randy

After the mall Regan went to her house to put away her dress then she went to John's. They were up in his room.

"I bought my prom dress today." Regan said.

"I bet you're gonna look beautiful."

"We got invited to a party the day after graduation."

"Whose party?"

"Eva Marie's graduation party."

"I didn't know you guys talked."

"We didn't until today." "She apologized for anything wrong she ever did to me." "She seems nice."

"Do you want to go to the party?"

"I think we should." "She said she really wants us there."

"Ok we'll go."

"John I haven't decided yet but I've been thinking maybe after prom we could get a hotel room."

"Really?" He said smirking at her.

"Yeah." "Like I said I haven't decided yet but I've been thinking about it."

"I have a better idea." "How mad do think you think your aunt would be if you stayed out all night after prom?"

"I don't think she would care at all."

"I know a house we can go to." "It's right on the lake." "I'll leave up to you what happens." "If you wanna have sex we can." "If not that's fine to." "Either way I want you to spent the night with me."

"Ok."

"Come here." She went over to the bed where he was sitting. He picked her up out of her chair and laid back with her on top of him. His arms were around her. "I love holding you."

"I love it to."

"I wanna give you something." He let her go and took a ring off of his finger. "Give me your hand." She gave him her left hand. "This is my class ring." "I want you to have it." He said as he slipped it on her finger.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you." "John I…_"No I can't say it." She thought. "What if he doesn't say it back?"_

"What?"

"Nothing." She kissed him and rested her head on his chest.


	9. Chapter 9

Prom was tonight. Graduation was two days after. Regan and Eva Marie had become really good friends. Or so Regan thought. Regan was excited but also nervous about tonight. She was still wondering what was going to happen tonight after prom. She wanted to sleep with John but part of her was still scared. John was up in his bedroom getting ready to go pick up his tux. There was a knock at his door.

"Come in." John said. Randy walked in. "Hey man."

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Nothing I just wanted to drop off the keys." He took them out of his pocket.

"Thanks."

"You two have fun tonight."

"Ok."

"I gotta go."

"Later."

"Bye." Randy was walking down the stairs he smirked. _"Yeah have fun." "I know I will."_ He thought.

Regan was sitting at home. Her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Eva Marie said.

"Hi."

"Ready for tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Me to." "It's gonna be fun."

"Yeah."

"You sound kind of stressed."

"I am a little but it's just anxiety."

"About what?"

"Well last time I went out around that crowd Nikki dumped a Coke on my head."

"She won't do anything."

"I know." "Just old worries I guess."

"Is there something else?"

"I'm debating on telling John that I love him tonight or not."

"Aw."

"I gotta go I have an appointment to get my hair done."

"Ok I'll see you tonight."

"Alright bye."

"Bye."

A few hours later Regan was waiting for John. She was all dressed there was a knock at the door. Regan opened it and went outside. John was standing there.

"Hi honey." She said.

"Hi." "Wow." "You look so beautiful."

"Thanks."

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

Randy, Brie, Nikki, Eva Marie and Natalya were at the prom all standing in a circle.

"Everything's all set up." Randy said.

"It gets better." "Today on the phone Regan told me she's in love with John." Eva Marie said

"Oh my god that's enough to make you sick." Nikki said.

"Don't worry." Randy said. "Regan will get hers soon." "After we're through with her she'll never show her ugly face again."

"What about John how are we gonna keep him away long enough?" Natalya asked.

"Don't worry I took care of it."

"How do we know all we go according to plan tonight for the big plan?" Brie asked.

"It will."

"How do you know?"

"Come on baby, it's prom night."

"Good point."

"Ok we need to split up before they get here and see us." They split up.

Regan and John had been there for about an hour. They were sitting at a table.

"I forgot to tell you." John said. "I got a letter from NYU." "They wanna talk to me about a scholarship."

"That's great."

"The thing is it's the day of Eva Marie's party." "It takes three hours to get there and three to get back." "I should only be about an hour late to the party." "Do you just wanna meet there?"

"Sure."

"Wanna dance?"

"I don't know."

"Come on."

"What if people stare?"

"Don't worry about them." "Just focus on me."

"Ok."

As they slow danced Nikki looked at them with a glare of hatred and disgust.

After prom Regan and John went to the lake house. They were in the bedroom sitting on the bed.

"I'm glad we went." Regan said. "I had fun."

"Good me to."

"John." She took his hand. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"If it hadn't of been for you, after AJ died I don't know what I would've done." "Truth be told I probably would've ended up killing myself to." "You showed me that there is good in some people."

"I'm glad you didn't kill yourself." "You don't deserve that." "You deserve a happy life."

"For the first time in my life I am happy." They kissed and laid back on the bed. After a few minutes she pulled away.

"Are you scared?"

"Yeah."

"We don't have to do this."

"I know." "I want to it's just…She sighed.

"What is it?"

"Well what if I do something wrong?"

"You won't." "Don't worry." "It's all gonna be fine." "I promise."

"Ok."

"Relax." "We'll take it slow." They kissed. After a few minutes they sat up. John unzipped her dress and slid it down. She unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. As they kissed she ran her hands down his chest he groaned into her mouth. He broke from her lips and kissed her acrossed her neck. She put her head back and moaned. As she did she felt him undo her bra. He kissed her lower down body until he reached the center of her chest. "Ohhhh." She moaned. He came back up to her mouth and they kissed. They laid back down. She took off his pants and boxers. He took off her panties. She whimpered a little when he slipped inside her. He looked at her. "I'm ok." She said. She kissed him. Slowly he started to move. "Ohhh John." She moaned. "Regan." He groaned. He continued at that slow pace for awhile, then started moving faster they were kissing as he did. "Mmmm." Regan moaned against his lips. "Baby." He groaned. "Ohhh, ohhh, my god John." She moaned giving in. She felt wonderful but didn't understand why. "Oh god, Regan." John groaned giving in.

Afterwards Regan was laying on John's chest asleep. His eyes were closed.

"I love you Regan." He whispered.

**The next chapter is the last one.**


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning the sunlight was streaming in through the bedroom window. John opened his eyes and looked down at Regan. The sunlight was hitting her face. To John she looked like an angel. He stroked her cheek. That woke her up. She looked up at John.

"Morning." He said.

"Morning." They kissed. She smiled.

"Last night was amazing."

"I know I sucked but you were great."

"Hey, you were great."

"I'm glad last night happened."

"Me to." He kissed her. "Regan, I love you."

"Really?" She said with tears in her eyes.

"Yes." "I love you so much." Tears fell from Regan's cheeks. "Don't cry." He wiped her tears away.

"I'm sorry it's just no one has ever said that to me before." "I love you to." They kissed. "I've wanted to tell you I love you for awhile now."

"Then why didn't you?"

"I was afraid that you wouldn't say it back."

"Of course I would've said it back."

"I've gotta go home." "I don't want to."

"I know." "Just a few more months with your aunt then you're free."

"Yeah."

John took Regan home. They were outside her front door. They kissed and hugged.

"I love you." Regan said.

"I love you to." "I'll call you later."

"Ok."

Regan went inside. Corrine looked at her.

"I knew it." Corrine said.

"What?"

"You had sex with that boy." "Now he's going to crush you like a bug."

"John loves me."

"You naïve little bitch." "Men will say anything to get you to have sex with them." Regan went in her room.

Randy was in his room. He went his computer and opened a file.

"I knew it." Randy said smiling. "Regan you dirty little slut."

The next day Regan and John had just graduated. They were in John's car.

"I got a letter today." Regan said. "I got into NYU."

"That's great baby." "I'm so happy for you." "If I get in to what would you think about us getting a place together?"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

"Ok." "If my meeting goes well tomorrow we'll start looking for apartments." "Then after college a house."

"A house?"

"Yeah." "We're gonna need somewhere to live."

The next day John was leaving for his interview. He was talking to Regan on the phone.

"Good luck at your interview." Regan said.

"Thanks." "Are you going straight to the party after work?"

"Yeah."

"I should be there by ten."

"Alright."

"After the party let's get a hotel room."

"Ok."

"Hopefully we'll be celebrating."

"I hope so to." "I love you."

"I love you to." "Bye."

"Bye."

After work Regan went to Eva Marie's. There were tons of people there. It was a huge place. She found Eva Marie.

"I'm so glad you're here." Eva Marie said hugging her. "John's coming later right."

"Yeah."

"Want a Margarita?"

"Sure."

Regan had been at the party for a half hour. Eva Marie was standing next to her. She sent a text. It read.

Are you ready? – Eva Marie

Let's do it. – Randy

Randy came downstairs and went over to Regan and Eva Marie.

"Hey Eva Marie." Randy said.

"Hi Randy."

"What are you doing here?" Regan asked.

"Partying." Nikki, Brie and Natalya went over to them.

"Hi freak." Nikki said. Regan turned to Eva Marie.

"You said they weren't gonna be here." Regan said.

"I lied." Eva Marie said grinning evilly.

"Did you have fun on prom night Regan?" Randy asked. "There's something you should know." "Months ago me and John decided we wanted to have a little fun." "We decided to see if we could fuck the biggest losers in school." "We decided on you and AJ." "We flipped a coin." "I got AJ." "Guess who John got."

"No." Regan said.

"You don't believe me." Eva Marie pushed a button. A big screen came up. "See John wanted to go a step further. "You didn't know that the house you stayed at on prom night…had webcams in it." "Look." The screen came on. It showed Regan and John having sex. Regan's jaw dropped. "Was it good?" "You know for a loser you have pretty nice tits." "Maybe I should've fucked you instead." Regan started to cry. Everyone was looking at the screen now and laughing.

"You actually thought John wanted you?" Nikki said smiling. "You pathetic freak." "You bought it so much so that you fell in love with him." "Boy listen to you." "You sound like you're enjoying it." "Ohhh John, ohhh." Nikki said in a mocking moaning tone. She started to laugh. Regan put her hands to her face and cried.

Regan's head was spinning all she could think about was everybody laughing at her. Then she pictured John laughing at her, laughing with the rest of them. She took her hands away from her face. She looked angry. The house started to shake violently. Pictures fell off the walls.

"What's going on?" Brie said.

All the doors slammed shut. There were chandeliers overhead. One fell right on top of Eva Marie. A piece of glass got her in the neck killing her instantly. A few people screamed. Knives floated out of the kitchen and started stabbing and killing people.

"Run!" Randy yelled.

Everyone was running. As Natalya ran knives struck her in the back, chest and stomach. She was dead before she hit the ground.

Randy and Nikki were at the front door.

"Come on motherfucker open!" He yelled.

"Nikki!" Brie yelled.

"Brie come over here." Randy said.

Running over to them Brie tripped over a body. Regan saw that. From the ground Brie flew backwards and into the DJ table. The beer nozzle came out from the bar came out. It soaked it with beer, electrocuting Brie in the process until her head exploded. The sparks started a fire that was already spreading.

"Brie, oh my god!" Nikki yelled. Nikki looked at Regan. "Oh my god Randy, Regan's doing it!"

"Run for stairs!" Randy yelled. "Move it!"

They took off running. Randy was behind Nikki. A glass vase floated up and flew in Randy's direction hitting him in the back of the head. He rolled over on his back. Regan was looking down at him. Suddenly his head was being forcibly held back. A big piece of glass floated up and slit Randy's throat.

Regan went down the hall. She looked up and saw Nikki staring down at her from the second floor. Regan went to the bottom of the stairs. Her chair lifted off the ground. She began to float up the stairs.

"Oh god, no." Nikki said. "No!" Regan sat her chair down on the second floor hallway five feet away from Nikki felt her feet go out from under her. She fell to the ground. She slid acrossed the floor a door opened partially. Her foot went in-between it and it slammed as hard as it could. You could hear bones cracking." Ahhhhh!" "Ahhhh!" She screamed and cried in pain. She was being lifted up off the ground over the banister almost to the ceiling. She was turned upside down. Then suddenly she was dropped. Her neck broke she was dead.

Regan heard a crashing sound.

"Regan!" She heard John say. "Regan!"

Regan floated back downstairs. She went into the living room. She was by the bar. There were bodies and blood everywhere. The fire was worse. A few seconds later John came back into the living room.

"Thank god." He said. "We've gotta go." Regan looked at the big screen. John looked at it. It showed Regan and John in bed asleep. "Oh god." He looked back at Regan.

"That's all I was to you huh?" She said as tears came down her cheeks.

"I had nothing to do with this."

"You're a liar!"

"No."

"I should have known." "Why would a jock be interested in me?" "My aunt was right." "You got what you wanted out of me." "I can't believe I loved you."

"Regan you know me." "I would never do anything like that."

"Shut up!"

"Regan I love you."

"Stop it!" He lifted up off the ground.

"Regan please I love you." "I swear I love you with all my heart." "I love you and you love me." "Please don't do this."

"Shut up!" Suddenly John couldn't breathe. He was choking.

"I love you Regan." She heard John say on the screen. She let him go he fell to the ground. She rewound it three times and heard him say I love you.

He stood up.

"See?" He said trying to catch his breath. "I love you." Regan had an apologetic look on her face. Regan heard creaking.

"John watch out!" With her mind she threw him in a safe direction. The bar exploded blowing her backwards. The whole bar fell on top of her. It was pinning her from the waist down. John went over to her.

"It's gonna be ok." He tried to lift it but it but it wouldn't budge.

"John go."

"What?"

"Get out."

"No."

"I love you."

"I love you to." They kissed.

"I'll miss you." With everything she had left she forced him out the door and acrossed the street. He felt like he couldn't move until there was a second explosion. That's how he knew Regan had died.

Twenty years had passed. John had found out after Regan's autopsy that she had been pregnant when she died. He'd married and had children but Regan always held a special place in his heart. It was the twenty year anniversary of her dying and just like every year he went to visit her grave. He put a bouquet of roses on it.

"Hi Regan." He said. "I can't believe it's been twenty years." "I can't believe I still miss you this much." He wiped tears away. "We'll always have prom night." "The night we made our baby." "I love you so much." After standing there a few minutes he walked away.

**I hope you liked the story. As most of you know I take request so let me know if you have any.**


End file.
